


sweet and sticky

by noodlemio



Category: the bee movie
Genre: Daddy Kink, Honey, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noodlemio/pseuds/noodlemio
Summary: for all who wanted a second bee movie and didnt get one





	sweet and sticky

setting down his suitcase Barry calls out to his lover “honey I'm home” expecting to hear his beautiful husband's sweet voice he heard nothing but silence “honey?” panic begins to set as he searches each room and still doesn't find michael. Barry runs to the bedroom to grab the phone and call 911, before he can dial he hears a moan from the bathroom “michael?” he asks, trying to go inside “why did you lock the door? are you okay?” he presses his tiny bee ear to the door “i-[gasp] I'm ok” michael is not ok, he needs to get fucked by his bee daddy but no matter how much he tries to get steamy with Barry it just won't happen, out of frustration he shoved the honey bottle into his ass a little too far and he can't get it out, he isn't about to tell Barry that though. “if everything's fine why don't you unlock the door” a few moments later Barry realizes he can just get in through the bottom, he is a bee after all. “Barry! how did you get in?!?” michael tries to hide what he's done but Barry can smell the honey “I'm a bee michael. what's going on” michael lets out a sigh, pulling his pants down to reveal the cap from the honey bottle, Barry gasps “did you put the whole honey bottle in ur ass?!?” michael begins to cry “it's stuck” Barry flies up to Michaels ass and pushes the cap in deeper causing Michaels breath to hitch “you like that bby” Barry has an idea, he used his bee powers to yank the bottle out of the anal cavity and flips it around, putting the open end of the bottle in “this is punishment for not calling me for help” the honey slides into Michaels ass slowly “please no barry I can't take all that honey” only half the bottles in by now but michael already feels so full “you'll take it all or nothing at all, if you want me daddies cummies” Michael is full of honey now, his stomach hurts but he keeps it all in for daddy, he loves his daddy. “there see that wasn't so hard” throwing away the bottle Barry begins to finger fuck into Michaels sweet honey hole “nnggh Barry” Barry pulls out his fingers “it's daddy” he smacks Michaels ass, smearing him in honey “ok daddy~” michael grabs Barry and wraps his big hard bee cock in a honey flavored condom “I need you to fuck me now daddy” Barry aimes his pleasure Popsicle at Michaels quivering tunnel and fills his baby up with his thick bee cock “y e s daddy harder” michael is seeing stars “you got it” Barry said, his meter long King Kong dong sliding in and out, they spend the next 4 hours like this until finally “come in me Barry ~~!! aaa” michael finally can't take anymore and cums with a scream “let's do this” Barry lets out a cry of his own as he nuts in his boys hole, pulling his heat-seeking moisture missile out of Michaels gaping hole, he flies out of the way as honey and cum pour onto the floor “thank you daddy” michael then passes out, leaving Barry to clean up his mess.

**Author's Note:**

> i was dating the person in this fic and now we arent dating lol  
> coincidence? i think not


End file.
